Ashes of the Phoenix
by Applauze
Summary: Five years after the downfall of the Dark Lord, Hogwarts welcomes a new generation of students into the wizarding world. Little do these students know that their actions will start a chain of events that will shake their world to their core. Will they be able to unite and work together or will their differences be the downfall of everything they've known?


**Prologue (I)**

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class. Grand Sovc., Chf. Warlock. Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms. Edwards,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have enclosed a list of supplies you will need for the school that include the necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Aurora Sinista_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

Bella read her letter and sighed. She wasn't prepared for her fifth year at Hogwarts. This meant that she had to take the O.W.L exams and that wasn't all she had to face. McGonagall had finally became the Headmistress of Hogwarts and that meant a new headmaster for Gryffindor. Bella was pleased that McGonagall had finally became Headmistress, but she was going to miss her. While most of her housemates didn't enjoy her, Bella thought of her as a grandmother figure; stern when necessary, but kind and honest most of the time.

She grabbed the letter and headed downstairs. She was going to talk to her mother and see if they could go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and get her supplies. When Bella walked down the stairs, she released a squeal when she saw her aunt sitting at the kitchen table. "Aunt Molly! It's so good seeing you."

"It's so good seeing you Bella sweetheart!" Mrs. Weasley said while pulled her niece into a hug. Bella looked into her aunt's eyes and saw a younger woman than what she had been a few years earlier at the Battle of Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley looked younger, had the color in her hair and actually smiled and laughed.

"I had no idea you was coming! This is a total surprise!"

"Well, you know me, I love to surprise people. Your mum was talking and she said that you got your letter today."

"I did. I was planning on asking to see if we could go to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"I was thinking, how about we go now?"

"Well, I did have other plans this afternoon-"

"Bella, I always took my children early since the earlier you complete your list, the more free time you'll have on your hands. I found that out the hard way when I took Charlie shopping on the last day before the term started. I had to knock over three women just to get the last broomstick. I wasn't going to leave my baby without it. Point across, Bella, do you want to go now or wait later?"

"It doesn't matter to me. Mum, what do you think we should do? Go to Diagon Alley now or wait some other time?"

"I think that the three of us can have a girls' day out while we're in Diagon Alley. Did you also get the memoir about a new wand?" Bella's mum asked while she grabbed a small sack of coins and tucked them into her pocket.

"I still can't believe that Ron broke your wand, Bella. I was so angry at him that I shouted until my face was blood red but not before hitting him with that nice iron pan your father gave me. If Arthur hadn't stopped me, I would have beat the life out of him until Floo Powder couldn't be used ever again."

"It's no big deal Aunt Molly. I needed a new one for a while. Especially after what happened when that first year cracked it. I think his name was George. He was such a hoe for doing that."

"Bella, you know that it's not nice calling people names, but I would have probably have done the same thing if I was in your shoes. So, are we going to Diagon Alley or just staying here?" Molly asked.

Bella's mom sighed. "Well, we're wasting time catching up. Besides, there's plenty of time for conversation later, perhaps over dinner, Molly and Bella."

"You're right, mum. Besides, I would like to get to Diagon Alley before the cockroach man shows up and you know how much I hate cockroaches." Bella grimaced at the thought of the bugs.

"I still don't know why you're afraid of a Muggle bug when we have creatures that are more terrifying like the death eaters that roam Azkaban."

Molly gasped. "Don't mention those things! I still have nightmares over those."

"Sorry Molly. I guess we're a little afraid of the death eaters. Now, let's go to Diagon Alley."

Once the three women had everything, including Bella's list, they stood over the fireplace while Molly searched her bag for the powder. After finding it, Bella took some and took a breath before throwing the powder down into the fireplace and was consumed by green flames.

* * *

After the smoke cleared, Bella, her mum and Molly were standing in Diagon Alley, where all wizards and witches of Hogwarts went to buy their supplies for the school year. The hustle and bustle of the place was busy and there was another month left until the term started. The three women slowly made their way to the crowd, with Mrs. Weasley bidding them farewell since she had to do shopping for Thomas and Pamela, who were entering their first year at Hogwarts. Bella and her mum made their way to Ollivanders, the oldest wand shop in the known wizarding world. Bella looked up and saw the familiar sign that told on how the shop had been in existence since 382 B.C.

From the moment they arrived inside the shop, dust swept around them. Bella's mum had to hold her nose while they made their way toward the counter. Everywhere you looked, there were wand boxes everywhere. It was easy to get lost within the wand shop but after navigating their way through the sea of shelves, they made it to the front counter and rung the bell. Moments later, Garrich Ollivander came to the counter with the same familiar puzzling smile on his face.

"Ah, Ms. Edwards, I'm glad you came by today since I have a new selection of wands that just arrived this morning. I'm sure you'll be able to find the right one for your wizarding needs."

"Uh, Mr. Ollivander, I'm here to pick up my new wand. You know, the one I ordered from you several weeks ago."

"Ah yes, your wand. I had a bit of difficulty selecting the new wand since your old one was damaged beyond repair but based on your wands history, I picked a short seven inch wand made of pine with a core of dragon's blood. I'm sure that this will suit your needs."

After Ollivander gave Bella her wand, she mumbled _Acco Butterbeer_ to see if it worked and a bottle of Butterbeer came flying toward her. She ducked only for the bottle to smash right behind her. Bella started to apologize but Mr. Ollivander told her, "I've had worse happen to me before. That's was one of the better reactions I've seen in my store."

"Thank you so much Garrich. There's no better wandmaker in all of the UK." Bella's mum told Mr. Ollivander.

"Thank you Mrs. Edwards. Do tell me, are you and your husband planning to come to my dinner party soon?"

"I didn't know we were invited. We never got an owl."

"Of course, that owl never made it. I think I'll have to go down to the Owl Emporium and buy me another owl since she's just about used up her services for me."

"Such a shame." Bella mumbled. "You have a lovely owl. Mum, when are you going to get my owl?"

"Probably around Christmas. I'm sure you can wait that long, Bella dear. If you need to send something to us, just use the school owls. I'm sure Minerva won't mind."

* * *

After leaving the wand shop, Bella's mum went to find Molly while Bella went over to Flourish and Bolts to get her necessary textbooks for the school year. After walking inside the shop, she noticed two adults engaged deeply within a conversation while pulling all sorts of books off of the shelf.

"Hmm…I don't know Josh. McGonagall told us to not buy any books without her permission."

"Chloe, I totally understand. What I was suggesting is that we go on ahead and buy all of the history books we browsed at earlier. The library is really lacking in it's history section and besides, Minerva said that she was wanting to dispose all of the outdated material and replace it with recent issues."

"I wish she had gave me more money since all of the shelving and furniture really took a huge chunk out of what I was wanting to buy."

"I'll tell you what. I'll go on ahead and pay for my books and the library's book out of my own pocket."

"You don't have to do that, Josh. Really-"

"No Chloe, I insist. It's the right thing to do. Besides, you can use the extra money to tighten up the security around the restricted section of the library. A rope just simply won't do. A gate will work out much better."

Bella finally decided to get closer to the two adults and found a young woman with brown curly hair and wearing grey robes while the guy was shorter than the woman and he wore blue robes with an outrageous turban to accompany it.

"Excuse me for a moment." Bella commented while she moved in between the two adults. "I need to get a Transfiguration textbook for school."

"Oh here, allow me." The man replied while he handed Bella The Standard Book of Spells (Level Five). "I'm guessing that you are from Hogwarts."

"That's correct. How did you know that I'm going to Hogwarts?"

"Oh, all of the students who's taking Transfiguration has picked up that same textbook all morning." The woman acknowledged.

"Oh dear me, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I hope you can forgive me but this is Madam Chloe, new librarian at Hogwarts and I'm Professor Joshua Bennett, you're new History of Magic teacher." Josh stated while he and Chloe gave a small bow to Bella.

"It's an honor meeting you both. I'm Bella Edwards." Bella said while returning the bow. "What happened to Madam Pince and Professor Binns?"

"Wait, did you say that your name was Bella?"

"I did."

"Are you by any chance related to the famous Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange?"

Bella looked at Chloe and Josh with the most furious expression on her face. She wanted to say something but the way the smoke was coming out of her ears, Bella felt not insulted but angry that someone compared her to one of the most notorious women in wizarding history.

Josh noticed how upset the girl was and shifted awkwardly. "I'm sorry Ms. Edwards, I didn't mean to offend you. I didn't know that the comparison would make you upset. Could you accept my apologies? Honestly, I never would have meant to hurt your feelings."

Bella sighed. "Oh, it's alright Professor. I totally understand. I'm actually glad that you apologized since most people called me Lestrange my first year and it was awful. I would cry my eyes out until finally, I went to the staff and they managed to stop it. No one did it again but I'm still touchy about that subject even today."

"Ok, I understand and to answer your question from earlier, Bella, Madame Pince died a few weeks ago from an unknown illness and Professor Binns finally retired from teaching but he's still a ghost in the school." Chloe replied.

"I know this sounds terrible but I hated Irma. She had a heart attack when I accidentally dropped some books from the shelf, she nearly attacked me. If Hagrid hadn't been there at the right time, I would have probably been torn to shreds." Josh added.

"I have to agree with you Professor Bennett. Madam Pince never liked me ever since she thought I spilt something on one of her books. I had to go to McGonagall and beg her to help me and that was a job and a half." Chloe shuddered and then turned back to Bella. "Well Bella, I can sure you that I won't be anything like Pince. I have so many new plans for the library and I'm thinking of changing most of the rules. In addition, the library is getting a touch up since I find it to be too gloomy and I want to be inviting to not only students but staff as well. One of the biggest complaints I heard from the rest of the staff is that Pince always gave them a dirty look when they wanted to borrow material. Well not to worry, that won't while I'm going to be librarian."

Bella grinned. "That's good to her. Oh, Madam Chloe, do you know if they have found a new Transfiguration teacher yet?"

"Last I heard, no, but we should find out before the term starts in September and you all will find out during the annual Feast and not to mention, see the newly decorated Great Hall, all thanks to Professor Bennett."

"Now Chloe-"

"Wow, that's cool Professor Bennett. Are you actually like a decorator or something?"

"Actually, I'm Head Architect for Hogwarts now. Headmistress McGonagall just gave me the post and I've been busy all summer." Josh replied. "Oh, look at the time. I'm sorry Ms. Edwards but I've got to go down to Gringotts and to get a loan out for the school. No wait, I have to pay for the books first. Goodbye and I hope to see you again at Hogwarts."

After Chloe and Josh left, Bella smiled. There was just something about that Professor that caught her attention but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She smiled as she saw them pay for their books and gave a friendly wave before going on about getting her books.

* * *

Once when she left the bookstore, she headed toward Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes since she was wanting to buy some stuff for some of her friends as gifts. However, Bella started to regret that decision as soon as she walked in the door. She had not taken more than five steps, when she had to duck as a firework shot right out the door.

"Sorry about that Bella!" Ginny yelled while she got down the ladder. "Didn't see you there."

"It's cool. Where are your brothers at?"

"They're in the back looking at some merchandise. Business has been booming lately since a bunch of first years have been stocking up on products. Our sales have been up by four hundred percent!"

Bella shook her head. "Oh dear. The school is probably going to birth a couple of cows when they find out how much products all of the students are smuggling in. So Ginny, how have you been?"

"I've been fine. Harry has been busy at the Ministry especially since they released Umbridge and-"

"WHAT?" Bella yelled while looking at Ginny in shock. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT…THAT WOMAN HAS BEEN RELEASED?!"

"She was just released this morning." Ginny replied while she handed Bella a copy of the Daily Prophet. Bella took the newspaper from Ginny's hands and right there, on the front cover was the following article:

 **UMBRIDGE RELEASED FROM AZKABAN. NEW ERA TO BEGIN AT THE MINISTRY.**

 _According to the Ministry of Magic, Dolores Umbridge has been released from Azkaban on good behavior. Umbridge, who was serving a life sentence for crimes against the wizarding world during the second war against Voldemort, was released after serving five years. According to reports from inside the ministry, Umbridge has changed and now wants to serve the wizarding world in a good light. Everyone is still in an uproar after how she controlled Hogwarts during the 1995-1996 school year in which current Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was almost killed when Umbridge used four stunning spells on the Headmistress, who just celebrated her sixty-eighth birthday._

 _"Of course I'm angry. The woman did so many things that just angered me. Especially when she tried to sack Hagrid and Sybil. I'm not convinced that she has changed and unless she personally apologies and proves to the wizarding world that she has change, I refuse to believe her." The headmistress said in an interview to the Prophet._

 _However, some people think that Umbridge looks promising. Anonymous sources from the Ministry commented that Umbridge has actually changed and that the Untied Kingdom is about to see new changes for the first time in over four centuries._

 _"I just spoke to her at home last night and she's telling me all sorts of ideas about poor wizards and on what we should do as a nation to help them an-" (Story continued on page three)._

Bella just look at the paper before dropping it onto the floor. She felt the room spinning all around her and before she knew it, she was in a chair while Ginny was trying to give her a tonic. Moments later, her mum and Molly ran right into the shop.

"Bella! Bella are you alright? Ron told us that you almost fainted. What's wrong?"

"Newspaper-" Bella mumbled.

Mrs. Weasley and Bella's mum looked at each other before grabbing the newspaper from Bella's hand. When they read the cover, they both released a screech of horror before dropping the paper in horror. Mrs. Weasley ran off to the back room while Bella's mum and Ginny tried fanning her. Moments later, Mrs. Weasley returned with some sort of food.

"Here, eat this, Bella. You'll feel fine in no time."

Bella hardly had the strength to eat what food Mrs. Weasley gave her but when she did, she started to come back to her senses.

"Bella, are you alright?" Ginny asked.

"I feel fine now. The last thing that I remembered what that the room was spinning all around me and I had just finished reading the article over Umbridge. I can't believe that she's back."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that it's nonsense." Mrs. Weasley commented. "I'll ask Arthur when he get's home tonight. I'm sure that he'll straighten things out and once when he does, I'll tell you Bella sweetheart."

"Just don't worry about it, Bella. We have to take it just one day at a time." Bella's mum patted her hand.

"I know mum. I'm sorry if I gave you all a fright."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her niece. "Nonsense, it could have been a lot worse."

Mrs. Weasley would soon regret those words when a loud bang was heard from one of the backrooms and they all ran to see what was going on. When they arrived, they saw a young boy running away from a huge dragon of fireworks and Bella recognized the person as George, the first year who cracked her wand. She was shoved aside as Ginny took her wand and yelled _Aguamenti_ at the top of her lungs. Water came spraying out from her wand and it vanquished the dragon. George just ran out of the room and into the ally before anyone could stop him.

After an awkward moment of silence, Ron sat on a whoopie cushion and everyone bursted out laughing, forgetting about what just happened and enjoyed a rare happy movement on such a busy and stressful afternoon.

* * *

 **So this makes my debut into the Harry Potter fandom, the largest fandom on this website and I'm real excited. I just recently got into Harry Potter and I already have several oneshot ideas down and a possible future story in development. I love the books and the movie and I've recently started reading Harry Potter FanFiction and I do have my favorites. I have so many plans for this story and all I'm revealing is that some familiar characters will re-appear and the actions that follow can alter the whole wizarding world.**

 **Also, I would like to give a huge thank you to SecretAgent12 for editing this and agreeing to be my Beta Reader for this story. Chase, you're awesome and this story gives you a huge round of applause for improving it. So, thank you and live for the applause (Crappy pun, I know).**

 **Until next time. Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


End file.
